


Another Kiss

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> monday_smut September 2006 challenge 2
> 
> fanfic100 prompt 009: months.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Gondor, 3018 Third Age**

 

 _Before you slip into unconsciousness_  
_I'd like to have another kiss_  
_Another flashing chance at bliss_  
_Another kiss, another kiss_  
The Doors - Crystal ship

 

"So you really are going?" Iorlas asked Boromir between yawns. He stretched in the pale blue light of dawn before sitting in the bed and fumbling for his clothes.

Boromir groaned in reply.

"It is so unlike you," Iorlas insisted, hearing his own voice pasty with sleep but still whiney. He realized that this was not the first time they had had this conversation.

"So you've told me," Boromir yawned into his pillow. Iorlas knew him well enough to know that he was not angry, not yet - just sleepy and tired from a white night spent in mutual re-acquaintance after two weeks apart.

Iorlas idly rolled a sock in his hands as if trying to understand what to do with it. He could hear Boromir's breathing relaxing. Preventing Boromir of falling asleep again, he asked softly, "Are you even sure there is such an Elven realm?"

Boromir shrugged. "I've got to try. Faramir says that there is. He says Mithrandir goes there often enough".

Massaging Boromir's ankle, Iorlas protested softly, "Dreams and prophecies and Elves... that all sounds like superstition, stories from another time. You'll be away for months in a wild goose chase."

Groaning Boromir covered his face with a pillow.

"All right, I won't push this any further," Iorlas conceded. "I have to start my shift in a few minutes anyway," he added as he picked his shirt from the bedpost.

"I'll meet you later," Boromir grumbled from under the pillow. "You should really do something about those shifts of yours."

"I can't invoke my captain-bedding duties as you well know," Iorlas teased. They both knew that there was little that Iorlas could do to obtain shifts more amenable to their affair, and perhaps that was a good thing - the city had many eyes and ears, and if they were to meet as often as they wished their secret would no longer be.

Boromir tossed the pillow to the side and lay quietly staring at Iorlas. "You could be late. Just a little."

Iorlas squinted, trying to assess Boromir's expression. "You would never suggest something like that... What is going on?"

"Nothing." Boromir shrugged.

"Not 'nothing'. Something."

"Well..." Boromir sat up and inched closer to Iorlas.

"What?" Iorlas asked, suspicion colouring his voice.

"Faramir and I prepared everything and I'm leaving tomorrow. I thought that we could spend a little more time together. It's not like the Enemy will take Minas Tirith in one swift blow because you were late for your shift once."

"Oh." Iorlas hands dropped to his lap. "You told me it would be after Yule, maybe in Spring..."

"I know, but the plans changed," Boromir cut. "We have no time to waste."

"Let me go with you", Iorlas pleaded. "It is pure folly to send the Stewart's heir alone into the wild. Beregond could come with us too."

"Iorlas..." Boromir pleaded, trying to trap his lover in an embrace. "We have discussed this before."

"I can't fathom why your father of all people would let your brother drag you into this folly."

Boromir sat back. "My brother is wiser than you know."

Iorlas pressed his lips to bite his thoughts in. Boromir knew them already and a fight on his departure was not the best farewell one could have. Still, he boiled inside.

Boromir reached to touch him, foregoing his anger at Iorlas remark. "Stay in bed a while longer. You'll think of an excuse later."

Iorlas dropped his shirt to the floor. He would be in trouble, and he was still angry at Boromir, but the warm body and pleading voice soothed him. He would make the most of the time left with Boromir.

A feeling of foreboding filled him as he slipped to Boromir's side, but he quickly dismissed it. "All right," he said, seeking the warmth and comfort of the bed and his lover's body. "Let's sleep late, today."

Boromir kissed Iorlas tenderly, as he closed his eyes and settled, the tendrils of sleep enfolding him already. 'I will miss you,' he thought as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

_Finis  
September 2006_


End file.
